Reese
Reese is the youngest Sparticle in The Questers and is very quiet and a bit shy. She has long, very pale blonde hair and is often called 'Blondie' by Callum in the first half of the series. She is played by Emily Sanderson. Appearance Reese has blonde hair and blue eyes and is short. She wears a striped blue jumper with a design at the bottom, a purple bubble coat and purple trousers. Personality Reese is shy but smart for her age and is a bit defensive as she is often thought as weird. Biography Series One The Disappearance In the Disappearance Reese is one of the kids at the mine and refuses to go in any further into the mine due to the fact she sensed the Disappearance. As Callum leaves he tries to touch her but Sadiq defends this. She then goes with the others in the car to the supermarket and while the others are racing with the trolleys she makes them slip with a bottle of olive oil and watches this while eating raisins before walking up to them saying "Beat you." They go to Jordans school to get Jeffery. In the office she looks at the CCTV and realizes what happened to the adults and the time she disappeared at and shows the video to the others which they try to deny. She then goes to Sadiqs house with the others and forges a friendship with Frankie. She eats pizza along with the others until they have to leave because they see Callum. Shes goes to the hotel with the others and starts roleplaying behind the front desk until she sees other kids approaching the hotel thus, giving Sadiq and the others a warning before it was too late. The Invasion In the Invasion, Reese is fixtated on telling the rest of the tribe about the Sparticle Project but fails until she reads about an exhibition on the project at the city library. She goes there without telling anyone and meets Callum and his tribe on the way down and asks if he has seen Kat but is fed a lie. Reese meets Kat at the library after seeing through a wormhole and running around much to Kats confusion. Kat answers some questions for Reese but Reese doesnt know whether she wants to recreate it but invites Kat and Liam into the hotel and hides behind them to avoid getting splashed with water. She reminds Sadiq to thank Kat when everyone is tucking into Hollys meal. The Message (To be added) The Quest (To be added) The Funfair (To be added) The Big Freeze (To be added) The Water Rats (To be added) The Unsuitables (To be added) The Harvest (To be added) The Fallout (To be added) The Hot Zone (To be added) The Emergency (To be added) The Sparticle Project In 'The Sparticle Project the quest to bring back the Adults fails when Reese nearly dies. Series Two (To be added) Powers and Abilities Reese has the power to predict what is going to happen a and can stop it with her telekinesis. Also have telepathy. Open up Ley Lines and see what's going on at the other side as well as being able let anyone to hear someones thoughts and through a PM system. She is able to see things others can't like Anita heart chakra and also to sense things before they happen and sense objects. Quotes "Beat you" "Look what the tooth fairy brought me!" Trivia *Reeses occupation while she was at the hotel seems to be the receptionist and something of a security guard.﻿ *Her favourite type of pizza is Hawaiian (The Disappearance). *Though Reese is sensible for her age she takes on an oddly childish demenour for parts of the episode The Water Rats. ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Category:Characters Category:Tribe Sparticle Members Category:The Questers